A New Generation
by Marialine Hamato
Summary: The turtles have secrets to hide from each other but sometimes, greatest secrets can come out quicker than they think. A/N: Elemental turtles in this one. I do not own tmnt 2012.
1. Leonardo's Secret

I just reuploaded this from my old account, Marialine

TMNT

In New York City...

Zooming through the rooftops, Leonardo was running as fast as he could before 'it' was finally time. He didn't even hesitate to make snow bridges in between the rooftops he past through.

As he did so, Leo remembered earlier that day when Karai called him after training...

(Start Of Flashback)

It had been an exhausting in the dojo since the turtles had a lot to train to do. They all had to meditate, spar and Leo and Raphael got into another fight so the two had to wrestle again.

When they were out of the dojo, Raph barged into his room while Donatello went straight to his laboratory. Leo and Michelangelo went to the kitchen, where they both had some mineral water.

All of a sudden, after drinking, Leo's T-Phone rang so Leo hurried to answer the call." Hello? Who's there?" he asked as Mikey drank up his water and looked at Leo suspiciously.

" Leo! I need help!" Karai, from the other end, cried out as she yelped in pain. She told him what's happening and then he hung up with a worried face as Mikey asked," What's going on, Leo?"

" It's Karai, Mikey. 'It' is time," Leo answered as he got a towel to wipe his wipe off his sweat." Can you please keep Raph and Donnie off of this situation?" Mikey saluted him in response and Leo smiled then he snuck out of the lair.

(End Of Flashback)

Leo snuck inside Karai's lair (the shredder's old lair) and went straight to her bedroom. He gasped and his eyes widen as he saw that Karai was lying on the floor, holding her stomach in pain.

" Karai!" Leo cried out as he ran towards her then he got her and picked her up and then carried her out. He ran as fast he could back to the lair while Karai passed out in his arms.

Luckily, Raph and Donnie were in the kitchen while Mikey was the only one in the living room. When he heard Leo's pant near the lair's entrance, Mikey rushed out and saw his brother with Karai in his arms.

" Leo!" Mikey shouted lightly so Raph and Donnie doesn't hear him." You better take Karai to the lab while I'll get Donnie but you better tell the others what had happen afterwards," Leo nodded then he brought Karai to the lab.

Mikey ran to the kitchen and motioned Donnie for them to talk away from the kitchen. The purple-masked turtle went to his little brother but was then dragged to the lab as fast as the little turtle could go.

Once he got to the lab, Donnie was pretty surprised to see Leo with Karai so he got Leo to the side and said," You better tell us what's going on later," Then, he got to work on helping Karai while Leo told Mikey to guard the door.

The little turtle saluted and then he went out of the lab and guarded the door to keep an eye on Raph, if he was coming out of the kitchen or if he was following Donnie and him after the purple-masked turtle disappeared out of the kitchen.

After a few minutes, back in the kitchen, Raph did wonder why Donnie was taking so long out in the living room so he went out as well. He was surprised to see that his little brother was guarding Donnie's lab door.

" Why are you guarding Don's lab, Mikey?" Raph asked as he went near his little brother." I'm pretty sure Leo can explain everything later," Mikey confidentially answered as he smiled mysteriously.

After a few hours, Donnie was finally finished helping and then he told his oldest brother to go out of the lab for a moment. When he got out, Leo was surprised to see that both Raph and Splinter were waiting at the door for him since Mikey wouldn't let them in.

" You've got a lot explanation to do, Leonardo," Splinter firmly said as he looked at his oldest son solemnly. Leo looked nervously at his little brother to help him but Mikey just folded his arms and nodded at his brother.

" Alright, then," Leo hesitantly said with a sigh as he looked at his brother and his father unsurely then he told them what was happening at the moment. After the explanation, Donnie let them back in the lab to see Karai, who was holding a new born baby.

" Karai! You're safe!" Leo cried out as he ran to her side then he hugged her lightly and nudged over to look at the baby. It was a girl with green skin and a tail plus it had midnight blue eyes when it opened it's eyes.

" Aww! Leo, she has all of your physical features!" Mikey said as he smiled at his oldest brother and then looked at the baby again. Leo blushed lightly at the compliment that his little brother gave then he got his new born baby girl from Karai.

" What are you gonna call her, Leo?" Raph asked as he tried to fan Donnie because the purple-masked turtle looked so exhausted that he passed out. Leo looked at Splinter and asked him," What do you think we should call her, sensei?"

" Miwa," Splinter said as he looked at his new granddaughter with great awe." I'd like you to call her Miwanarda or Miwa," Leo nodded, looked at his daughter and then said," The name Miwanarda or Miwa? Hmm...yeah. That's what I should call her,"

He smiled at his daughter and then finally said," My little Miwa..."


	2. Raphael's Secret

This Mona Lisa is from the 1987 one but the universe is still 2012.

TMNT

In the sewers, a month later...

Raphael ran as fast as he could as he tried to punch out some bad mutants, that were taking shelter in the sewers and were attacking him frequently. At last, he dodged and fought the last of the bad mutants as he brushed off the dust and then continued to run.

He needed to get to her before time would catch up to both of them so he had to use his fire rollers to speed up his run. As he ran, with the fiery flame being left behind, he could still remember the day and time he saw her. Months ago...

(Start Of Flashback)

Raph was just taking a sewer patrol to check if the shredder's henchmen were there or if the Kraang had built a base for them to invade Earth. But he didn't find any of their enemies there so he just sighed, groaned and went straight back to the lair.

As he was about to go, Raph quickly turned back around as he heard a loud scream from a distance." AAAHHH!" the voice screamed again so he dropped the flashlight he was holding and ran to the sewer tunnel, where the scream was coming from.

To his surprise, Raph found a pack of unknown mutants that were attacking a mutant lizard with tied-up brown hair, a pink scarf and a pink ponytail." Hey! Leave that mutant alone!" he shouted as loud as he could, catching the mutants' attention.

They charged at him with their claws so he bravely took out his sais and was able to kill most of the unknown mutants. The rest of the mutant pack, however, ran away to regroup with more mutants while Raph got the mutant lizard and took her to a safer tunnel.

" Hey, are you okay?" Raph asked as he panted and placed the mutant down on the floor. The mutant lizard look up and brushed her hair from her face, letting the red-masked turtle blushed as he stared dreamingly at the mutant's beautiful, emerald green eyes.

" Oh, my. Thank you for rescuing me," she said with a shy voice as she smiled at him sheepishly and he smiled at her back." What's your name?" Raph asked her and she answered," My name is Mona Lisa or you can call me Mona,"

Raph's breathing almost stopped once he heard that name as his eyes widen in shock. He knew that Y'Gythba, the salamdrian female warrior, was the only one he'd like to call Mona Lisa but now, it didn't matter since he knows they'll never be together again.

" Hi there, Mona," he said to her as he smiled and cleared his head from his feelings for Y'Gythba." My name is Raphael but you can call me Raph," Mona giggled softly and then she admitted," Oh, my. Raph is an adorable name for a tough guy like you,"

" Y-You really t-think I'm a real tough guy?" Raph asked as his face turned slightly red on the compliment." Well, yeah. You did save me from that pack of evil mutants," Mona said as she smiled at the red-masked turtle.

Raph smiled as both shared a good laugh that night then they both shared different stories to each other. When it was almost time to leave, he promised Mona that he will come back for her anytime and she could ask him for anything that she needed.

Once he got to the lair entrance, Raph got surprised when he saw that Michelangelo was impatiently waiting for him with his arms folded in frustration." Raph, where have you been?!" he scolded as he glared at his older brother with angry eyes.

Raph told him what had happened in the sewers and who he met dreamily as he smiled and blushed at the same time then he begged his brother to never tell anyone about all that. Mikey smiled and then promised," I swear I will not tell a single soul,"

(End Of Flashback)

Raph finally found the sewer tunnel where he left Mona as he rushes right in to find her. He looked around and checked the whole place but the tunnel was a little dark so it was a little hard to see but luckily, he found out where she was.

" Raph..." Mona tried to say weakly as Raph found her on one corner, carried her in his arms and then reassured her," Don't worry, Mona. I'll get help right away!" He rushed back to the lair with his fire jet on his feet to head back fast.

Once he reached the lair, Raph made sure that no one else, especially Leonardo and Karai, was in the living room then he rushed to the lab. Mikey was just in the lab when his older brother barged in, yelling out," Donnie! I need help!"

" Calm down, Raph. Donnie's just in the dojo. I'll go get him," Mikey said in a calm voice then he rushed to the dojo while Raph placed Mona on one of his brother's hospital beds." Don't worry, Mona. You'll pull through," he reassured her as he hugged her lightly.

Meanwhile, Mikey had just found Donatello in the dojo, who was sparring with Leo while Karai and Splinter were watching over little Miwanarda. When his little brother motioned him out, Donnie stopped sparring and went his little brother curiously.

" Don, Raph needs you in the dojo right away!" Mikey reported them Donnie rushed to the dojo as fast as he could. He was surprised to see that Raph brought a girl with him to the lair but wasn't shocked to hear what was happening.

" Oh, man. As if last month's delivery wasn't enough..." Donnie thought to himself as he placed his gloves on and began to do his work to help Mona." Mikey, guard the door and make sure that Leo, Splinter nor Karai doesn't go in here!" Raph said and Mikey nodded in response then guarded the door.

A few minutes later, in the dojo, Leo and Karai began to spar while Splinter was strictly in charge of watching over Miwa. When the old rat corrected both ninja and kunoichi, the half-turtle, half-human and half-snake hybrid was able to crawl out to the living room.

Miwa crawled all the way across the living room and when she saw that Mikey was in front of the lab door to guard it, she loudly cried out," Uncwle Mikwey!" In a hurry, the little turtle picked up his niece and rocked her gently in his arms until she fell fast asleep.

When they heard the shout, Leo, Karai and Splinter ran straight out the dojo and sighed in relief when they saw that Miwa was safe in Mikey's arms. Karai got Miwa immediately as Leo and Splinter began to be suspicious on why Mikey was guarding the lab door.

Reading his brother and father's minds without hesitation, Mikey breathed for a moment before answering," Raph would explain everything after he and Don are finished," A few hours later, Donnie let them in the lab and they all saw that Raph was holding a baby girl as he hold Mona's hand.

" What's going on, Raph?" Leo asked as he got Miwa from Karai's grasp and then went towards his younger brother. Raph explained to his family everything that happened those past nine months and they understood quickly.

Raph held his new born daughter close to his family and they saw that she had dark-green skin, a crack in her plastron and a long lizard tail. When she opened her eyes, they all saw that she had emerald green eyes as she kept trying to punch the creatures around her.

" She so has you're grumpy attitude, dude. As feisty as ever in the whole multiverse," Mikey commented as he giggled. Raph glared at his brother them he turned to his new wife and asked her," What do you think we should call her, babe?"

" Gorgiaela," Mona told the red-masked turtle as she smiled weakly at her new husband." Or Gorgia. A name that is both feisty and pretty, if I do say so myself," Raph nodded, looked at their daughter and then saw that the name suited her.

" A perfect name," he said with a smug grin on his face." for my first little girl..."


	3. Donatello's Secret

On the streets, another month later...

April O'Neil and Casey Jones had just finished their studies and their homeworks so they were already heading to the lair to see their new nieces. But for the past nine months, Casey had realized that there was something really weird happening to his friend.

All throughout the months, April was beginning to get hungrier by the minute and the more that she ate, the bigger her stomach becomes. But the red-haired teenage girl was hiding something much more than her friend ever expected.

Once they reached the lair, April's stomach began to hurt as she held her stomach in pain and began to sway to the side. Casey caught her before she was able to fall then he called out," Guys, help! April needs help!"

Michelangelo and Donatello ran to their aid then the purple-masked turtle carried April to the lab while Mikey led Casey to the others in the living room. But then, the teenage vigilante had a feeling that there was something that the two turtles were hiding as Mikey and Donnie casted each other a sneaky look.

" Hey, dudes, Casey is here!" Mikey called out to his two older brothers as he went to the living room with Casey by his side. Miwanarda was able to turn her attention away from the TV and look at Casey confusingly before pulling her father's mask tail to gain his attention.

" Hmm..huh? What's going on, Miwa?" Leonardo asked his daughter as he looked down at her with a worried expression." Who that guy, daddy?" Miwa asked then Leo turned to his brother and friend and smiled as he said," Holy Chalupa! Miwa, this is your uncle, Casey Jones,"

" A new uncwle?!" Gorgiaela asked excitedly as she stopped reading her comic with her father and she ran towards Casey with her older cousin." Thought you'd never make it, Case," Raphael joked as he got up, placed his comic down and then placed his hand on his friend's shoulder.

After Karai, Mona Lisa and Splinter went to the living room, the older brothers introduced Mona, Miwa and Gorgia to Casey as Mikey snuck into the lab slowly. As he walked there, Donnie remembered the day that he and Mikey found out that April had her condition...

(Start Of Flashback)

April was gaining frequent stomach aches and headaches as the weeks went by so she decided to call Donnie about her conditions and for him to come straight away to give her a check up. The purple-masked turtle and his youngest brother went straight to her apartment to see what was going on with her.

" My stomach's been aching lately and my head's been hurting for a couple of weeks now," April told both of the mutant turtles as Donnie used his flashlight to look at her vision." I don't know what's physically wrong with you, April, but I'm pretty sure it's just your Kraang powers," Donnie assured her as he placed back his flashlight from April's face.

But Mikey, who'd been looking at April closely and had been scanning her with his own alien powers, shook his head in disagreement." April, when you talk to other people, what do you mostly talk about?" he asked as he went next to his older brother with curiousity.

" Ooh! We talk about how sweet and adorable babies can be!" April replied with a sparkle in her eyes as she said so." Hmm...have you and Donnie, or another guy, been alone, in a bedroom, where you guys some privacy for one another?" the orange-masked turtle asked with even deeper curiousity.

" Well, actually..." Donnie said but then he stopped as his face turned pink and he started to scratch the back of his head and neck nervously. Mikey was so shocked and so angry that he facepalmed, groaned and then asked," You guys were busy for a night or two, weren't you?"

" Well...yes," April admitted shyly as she turned as pink as Donnie then she held out her hand and the purple-masked turtle held it in comfort." Yep. It's official. You are pregnant," Mikey announced, shocking the red-haired teen and the purple masked turtle as he folded his arms.

" But how..." April was about to ask the orange-masked turtle when Mikey pulled out a pregnancy test from midair and gave it to her, saying," See for yourself," Nervous and excited at the same time, April took the pregnancy test from his hands and went to the bathroom to test out Mikey's little theory.

To her surprise, the little orange-masked turtle was telling the truth as she went out of the bathroom with a positive pregnancy test on her hands." Wow, Mikey. You're alien powers are getting better and better," April said as she have it to the little turtle then she asked," Are we suppose to tell the others?"

" Let's just make it a huge surprise!" Donnie decided and the other two agreed as they all nodded their heads.

(End Of Flashback)

Donnie was snapped out of his memory when Mikey barged into the lab and April got a sudden stomach ache that made her cry out in pain. The purple-masked turtle told his brother to guard the door to check if anyone else was coming towards the lab and the little turtle nodded then went out.

At the living room...

As Casey chatted happily with Leo, Raph, Karai, and Mona about the kids, Miwa and Gorgia crawled around the lair to explore their surroundings. They were really confused and curious on why they saw their Uncle Mikey guarding the lab door so they crawled up to him.

" Hey, uncwle, what you doing in fwont of lab?" Gorgia asked in a suspicious and curious tone as the little turtle saw them and knelt down to get a good look at his nieces." Well, what do we have here? Two young explorers of the lair, eh?" Mikey teased, changing the subject and making the two tots giggle.

Unfortunately, the others heard the giggles and followed those giggles to the lab, surprising Mikey so much that he stumbled and almost fall, making the tots laugh." Guys, what are you doing here?!" Mikey asked in a worried tone and an unsure face as he began to sweat and smile nervously.

" What's going on, Mikey?" Leo asked curiously as he and Raph picked up their daughters from the ground and gave them to Karai and Mona." Um...nothing! Yeah, definitely nothing! He he..." Mikey answered in a nervous tone as he gulped fearfully, trying not to ruin the surprise.

" Oh, yeah? Then why are you guarding the lab door?" Raph accused angrily as he glared at his youngest brother. Mikey was going to oppose on his accusation when April cried out painfully from inside the lab and Donnie rushed out with his hands all covered in blood.

" Mikey...I need...help!" he begged as he knelt down below his youngest brother and ignored his older brothers, their wives, father and friend. Mikey nodded and then went inside the lab to take care of April and the baby as Leo asked his younger brother," What is going on here, Don?!"

Donnie explained everything to his family and then, after a few minutes, they went in the lab to check on April and the baby. Once inside, they saw that Mikey was exhausted and that the baby was on a purple cot while April was fast asleep, exhausted as much as Mikey was.

Donnie picked up the baby and smiled as Leo and Raph lifted their exhausted little brother and April was starting to wake up from her nap." Donnie, how is she?" she asked her new husband about their newborn baby girl, who was still sound asleep so the purple-masked turtle gave the baby to Casey and then went to his new wife.

" She seems fine, April. But I'm just as happy to have her and have you alive," Donnie answered then April looked sideways and greeted," Oh, hey, Casey! So good you're here to see our baby!" But the teen wasn't happy to hold the newborn baby girl as he gave the baby to Splinter and walked out without a word.

" Casey?" Mikey asked after he woke up and saw his friend leave but Casey still didn't say a word as he left but the little turtle could see tears of heartbroken in his black eyes. Donnie felt sorry for him but now, he had to focus on his baby and his wife as he turned to face April, who was holding their baby girl.

" What are we going to call you're baby girl, Donatello?" Splinter asked but before the purple-masked turtle could reply, April answered," I'd like to call her Donatellia or Dona, to make it a little simple. What do you think, honey?" Donnie took their baby girl, looked at her closely and then smiled.

" Yeah, April," he agreed with his wife." Now, Dona is a beautiful name..."


	4. Michelangelo's Secret 1

A month later, on the rooftops...

Michelangelo was on the a sky scraper to cool down all of the stress from the past few months as he looked down at the buildings and street below. And when he meant stress, it didn't just mean the stress of keeping his older brothers' secret from the rest but also the stress of keeping his own secret.

He remembered that special day, the very day that his eyes had met a set of beautiful, baby blue eyes just in the alley way and he also remembered what had happened afterwards. It happened nine months ago...

(Start Of Flashback)

It was a peaceful and silent night in the streets and on the rooftops of New York City as Mikey hopped onto every rooftop on his night patrol. Out of nowhere, Mikey heard a loud scream from a far as he turned to face the direction to where the scream was coming from.

" AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

In a hurry, Mikey used his vampire powers to speed up to the alley where the source of the scream was. Meanwhile, in the alley, a teenage girl with brown hair, baby blue eyes and wore an orange dress with a green jacket was getting surrounded by three purple dragons and their leader, Hun!

" Back off, purple dragons! I got no money today so I think it's better if you guys scram!" the girl cried out angrily as she spun her light brown purse at the purple dragons in defense." Nice try, Jenny. But we aren't getting excuses from a little damsel like you," one of the thugs said as he took off his knife and pointed it at the girl.

" Hiyaaa!" Jenny cried out as she swung her purse like a nunchaku and hit the thug that spoke to her rudely right in the nose and then knocked him down. Another thug took out another knife from the pocket from his pants and cut the straps of the purse, causing Jenny to take a step back.

" Anymore surprises for us, little Jenny?" Hun asked teasingly as he took out a dagger and threatingly pointed it at the teenage girl, who took a lot of steps back. The purple dragons that remained seem confident to dispose the teenage girl as they walked towards her slowly with their weapons flashing but their confidence washed away when they heard," Leave her alone!"

They all looked up and Mikey came down, taking down the two thugs in a flash as Hun took out another dagger from the side of his brown belt." A ninja turtle?!" he cried out but before he could say another word, Mikey flung at him and kicked him unconscious with a powerful kick.

" W-Who...are...y-you?!" Jenny cried out frighteningly as he took out a knife from her purse and pointed it at the orange-masked turtle in fear. But as soon as she saw how cute and handsome her savior was, the teenager lost control of her body as she placed down the knife and dropped it on the ground.

" Hi, there. My full name is Michelangelo Hamato but you can call me Mikey," the little turtle introduced as he took her hand and shook it." I'm Jenalyn but you call me Jenny for short," the teenage girl said as she looked at him straight in the eye solemnly and then took her hand from his.

All of a sudden, they heard police sirens from afar so Mikey took Jenny by the waist, shot out his grappling hook from his belt and both flung to the nearest rooftop in one swish. Both teenagers watched as the police saw the unconscious purple dragons but didn't see them on the rooftop above.

" Thanks for your help but you know I could've taken care of myself alone," Jenny said after the police were gone as she walked away from the orange-masked turtle sassily." You're welcome, little Jenny," Mikey said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes once he had heard her sass.

Mikey took Jenny back home to her apartment, where she lived all alone since her mother and father were traveling around the world for new adventures. But before he was able to return home, Mikey and Jenny gave each other their phone numbers to text or call each other whenever they like.

When the orange-masked turtle had left, Jenny burst into her bedroom, collapsed on her orange bed and then cried out," I am in love!" In the sewers, as he was slowly walking to his home, Mikey thought to himself," I have no idea that I could fall for a girl that beautiful!"

Weeks passed and both teenagers were beginning to love each other more and more than they had already did on the first time they had met. One night, in a dream, Jenny saw the orange-masked turtles in an orange tuxedo while Mikeu saw the teenage girl in an orange dress with a green belt.

They approached each other slowly and looked at each other shockingly as their faces turned light pink in embarrassment on what they were going to do. When they both touched their hands together, Jenny's palm was given a siymbol of two moons inside a sun.

They both turned red as their faces went closer to each other then when their lips had finally touched, a light glowed brightly and they were transported out of the dream with a flash. Jenny woke up early in the morning because of a jolt in her stomach as she got up and ate her breakfast in her little dining room near her bed.

When she looked at her palm, she gasped as she saw the symbol that had appeared on her palm when she was still in her dream with Mikey. In a rush, she quickly finished her meal, got her phone and called the orange-masked turtle, saying," Mikey, I need your help! Meet me in my apartment tonight! Hurry!"

That night, Mikey used his vampire powers to quickly run to the teenage girl's apartment as fast as he could and without his older brothers spotting him. He found Jenny in her apartment and went inside without anyone in the streets spotting him then he closed the window that the teenager opened so he may enter.

" I came here as fast as I could! So, what's the problem, Jenny?" Mikey asked his friend worriedly as he hugged her to boost her confidence." Mikey, let me ask you something. Do you know about the dream from last night?" Jenny asked as she turned to the mutant turtle, who took a few steps back while being caught by surprise.

" Well, yeah. But I thought I was the only one dreaming it," Mikey said, turning red in embarrassment as he remembered what happened the night before." Well, I think that our dream is real! Look!" Jenny showed her friend the symbol on her palm, making him jump in surprise and fall out of balance.

" It's...a pregnancy sign!" Mikey exclaimed in shock then he looked at Jenny and both of the teenagers blushed as they realized what their dream meant." You don't think...it actually..." Jenny stammered but she just couldn't take the words right from her mouth as she began to smile awkwardly.

Mikey smiled happily as he grabbed his friend and pulled her into hug then he pressed his lips against her cheek. Jenny turned really red in embarrassment but she gave into a kiss and turned her head as their lips touched into one, cute kiss.

For months, both Mikey and Jenny had been meeting each other to check if the baby would be alright and if it was getting healthier and healthier. Jenny had skipped school to take care of the baby she's carrying in her womb and to rest herself from wild activities like her usual skateboard training.

Now, it had been nine months and now, it was time for the baby to be born...

(End Of Flashback)


	5. Michelangelo's Secret 2

" YIKES!"

Michelangelo was suddenly snapped out of his memory when he heard a familiar scream coming from one of the buildings near the rooftop he was standing on." That voice...gasp! Jenny!" Mikey had cried out in shock as he ran in his mate's apartment as fast as he could.

His eyes grew really wide as he saw Jenny on the layed down on the ground, unconscious and with a bloody leg. In a hurry, Mikey went in to her bedroom, picked up Jenny carefully between her arms and then rushed to the lair faster than he had ever gone before in his whole life.

Once he made it to the lair, he teleported to the lab, duplicated himself and then one ran to call Donatello while the original stayed with Jenny." Don, I need you at the lab. Now!" the clone whispered to Donnie once he found that the purple-masked turtle was in his room, trying to contact Casey.

Both turtles ran to the lab and the clone went back to the original as Donnie ran up, took a good look at Jenny then he looked at Mikey and said," You better have a good explanation for all of this. But now, give me a few minutes to deal with this," Mikey rolled his eyes on his brother's decision as he went out the door and guarded the lab, worrying about what might happen to Jenny if things went horribly wrong.

Meanwhile, in the living room...

Leonardo, Raphael, April, Karai, and Mona talked about what to do about the foot clan or the Kraang as the turtle tots began to play away from their parents. They all crawled away from the living room and we're all shocked as they saw that Mikey was pondering in front of the lab.

Miwanarda, Gorgiaela and Donatellia had to help each other to worriedly crawled to their uncle to see what was going on with him." What's going on, Uncwle Mikey?" Miwa asked in the same worried tone as if Leo, her father, was the one asking and comforting his little brother.

" Yeah. Someone hurwting you on surface?!" Gorgia asked angrily as she clenched her fist, making her youngest uncle chuckle at her toughness." No, Gorgia. I'm fine on the surface," Mikey answered as he patted his two nieces on the head and smiled at their courageous thoughts.

" Then, what is the matter, uncle Mikey?" Dona shyly said in a full sentence but whenever she talked, Mikey wasn't shocked that her grammar was fully developed." It's a surprise," Mikey was able to say before Leo, Raph, April, Mona, Karai, and Splinter rushed to the turtle tots to get them before they get hurt.

Noticing that his youngest brother was guarding the lab like if Don was busy or something, Leo picked up Miwa, gave her to his wife then faced the little turtle." What's going on, Mikey? Are there bad things happening?" he asked worriedly but Mikey just shook of the question as he randomly waved his hand, saying," Pfft, neh! Everything seems al—"

Then, his eyes widen as he found out that he had no idea what was going on in the lab so he banged on the lab door, tears falling from his face." Donnie, what's going on in there?! Donnie!" Mikey kept crying out until he collapsed on the ground with crystal tears still falling from his face.

" Hey, what's wrong, bro?" Raph asked him in a concerned tone and with a concerned face as he turned his brother to face them and gasped when they saw that there were tears in his eyes. Mikey told them what had happened a couple of months ago and what he's been up to every night when he's on night patrol.

Finally, Donnie let them all in and then Mikey rushed to his mate's side and held her hand as Karai and April noticed two cots on the side." Um, what's that, D?" April asked her mate then, in a rush, Donnie got the cots and brought them to Mikey.

" Here, bro. You're pretty lucky, actually. You have twins!" Donnie announced as he hugged his little brother and Jenny began to wake up from the noise." What happened to the baby, honey?" she asked dozily then Mikey announced to her," It's not just a baby, Jenny. It's twins!"

" Really?! That's great news!" the teenage girl cried out happily as she hugged her mate very tightly and Mikey smiled with both in tears of joy." So, what are you going to name both of your children, my son?" Splinter asked curiously as Mikey and Jenny held their children in their arms.

" I'd name our oldest son Jerimiah, after my grandfather," Jenny said and Mikey nodded in agreement to the name." What about your daughter?" Mona asked curiously with a smile so Mikey thought and thought then he said," We'll call her...Mikella,"

" Or Jerry and Mila! Those are perfect names!" Jenny exclaimed in agreement with a smile then she let her new husband hold their new children. Mikey smiled as his son smiled innocently but didn't react when his daughter wickedly grinned in her sleep, as if she enjoyed death.

" Yeah," Mikey said as he laughed the stress off his shoulders." My little angels..."

TMNT

And that's the end of it! Don't worry, folks! Lots of sequel to this!


End file.
